


Alpha&Omega (MetaMoro)

by Ilaria22



Category: ermal meta e fabrizio moro
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria22/pseuds/Ilaria22
Summary: Fabrizio Moro è un alpha dal cuore d'oro mentre Ermal Meta è un omega da una vita che ha passato d'inferno riuscirà Fabrizio a salvarlo





	1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Ciao sono Ermal Meta ho 15 anni e ne compio 16 il 20 aprile,ho i capelli ricci e occhi neri, sono nato a Fier un piccolo paese dell’Albania, mi sono trasferito in italia due anni fa perché mio padre picchiava me perché sono un Omega e non un Alpha come lui, e la mamma perché gli aveva dato il suo unico figlio Omega.

Oggi è il mio primo giorno di scuola, dove vado io la scuola e divisa in due parti, una parte dell’edificio ci siamo noi Omega dall’altra parte dell’edificio ci sono gli Alpha, se un Omega ha il morso al collo allora ha l’obligo di stare con l’Alpha.

Io desidero ricevere un compagno che si prenda cura di me e che non mi maltratti o per me sarà un vero inferno perché non posso rifiutare il mio Alpha.

POV FABRIZIO

Ciao mi chiamo Fabrizio Mobrici detto anche Moro, ho 17 anni, ne compio 18 anni il 9 aprile, sono Alpha, ho i capelli neri e tanti tatuaggi, cerco l’amore vero e se è anche Omega ben venga.

Entro nel cancello della scuola e sento un odore strano dolce e seguendo l’odore vedo un ragazzino guardarsi attorno con sguardo stralunato, l’odore proviene da lui è sono sicuro al cento percento che Omega cosi decido di avvicinarmi e presentarmi.

POV ERMAL

Vedo un ragazzo avvicinarsi e dall’andatura e da dove proviene di sicuro è un Alpha.

Ho un po’ paura se devo dire la verità.

 

?<< ciao io sono Fabrizio Moro ma tu puoi chiamarmi Fabrizio dolcezza come ti chiami?>> mi disse guardandomi negli occhi e appena i nostri occhi si incrociano sento qualcosa di strano.

Ermal<< p-piacere io sono Ermal Meta p-piacere di conoscerti Fabrizio. Sei un A-Alpha giusto?>> chiesi

Fabrizio << si sono un Alpha tu invece sei un Omega a quanto sento dal tuo odore e non hai il morso a quanto vedo>> mi chiese Fabrizio con un tono come se io fossi suo.

Ermal << e-esatto sono un Omega e senza legame perché?>> chiesi.

 

POV FABRIZIO

Cosi si chiama Ermal questo bellissimo omega, so fin dall’inizio di essere bisessuale e forse ho trovato il mio Omega.

Fabrizio << senti Ermal mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio che ne pensi? Possiamo farci una passeggiata subito dopo scuola e ti accompagno io a casa>> gli chiesi con tono che non ammetteva un no come risposta

Ermal << d’accordo ma all’uscita dovrei avvisare mia mamma se no si preoccupa>> mi rispose con preoccupazione cosi lo tranquillizzo.

Fabrizio << ma certo dolcezza tutto quello che vuoi>> gli risposi proprio mentre suonava la campanella gli feci una carezza sulla guancia lo salutai e me ne andai nella mia classe con i miei amici ma prima guardavo Ermal con lo sguardo.

 

Spazio Autrice

Per me è la prima volta che scrivo sui MetaMoro e voglio precisare che e frutto della mia fantasia ma non è reale quindi pregherei di non darmi fastidio e altro e se non vi piace non leggetela

Ragazzi avvisati mezzi salvati

Ilaria

P.s.

Spero che come inizio vi piace accetto consigli e critiche baci


	2. 1 capitolo

Ermal dopo aver salutato a sua volta Fabrizio entro nella sua parte della struttura è vide che appena entrati c’era un lungo bancone con una signora dietro che dava agli Omega come a lui l’orario di lezione e la classe cosi si avvicino per prendersi il suo e si mise in fila quando

?<< ciao scusa io sono Marco, Marco Montanari piacere, questa è la struttura degli Omega?>> gli chiese un ragazzo abbastanza alto, magro e con gli occhi marroni.

Ermal << ciao piacere Ermal, Ermal Meta e si questa e la struttura degli Omega>> rispose Ermal

Marco << oh grazie, anche tu sei nuovo di questa scuola?>> domando Marco ad Ermal

Ermal << si tu?>> gli chese Ermal

Marco << si >> rispose Marco

POV MARCO

Sono arrivato nella struttura fortunatamente quella giusta anche perché ho chiesto ad un ragazzo che era in fila davanti a me che a quanto pare deve essere uno straniero per il strano nome che porta, mi sta anche simpatico credo proprio che saremo amici.

POV SEGRETARIO

Oh maledizione mi ero dimenticato che oggi arrivavano i nuovi studenti, dove li ho messi gli orari degli Omega…… ah ecco li ho trovati finalmente.

Antonio << bene ascoltate tutti per favore adesso vi chiamo per cognome venite da me, firmate un modulo e vi darò l’orario e la classe da seguire okay?>>domando agli Omega e loro risposero di si in coro.

Antonio << bene io sono Antonio Castaldo e sono il vostro segretario, sono Omega anche io e sono sposato con la mia Alpha da parecchio, quindi non vi preoccupate qualsiasi cosa avete bisogno domandatemi pure sono qui apposta per aiutarvi. Ora iniziamo, Bushpepa, Eugent Bushpepa chi è?>> chiese agli Omega qui davanti e vedo venire verso di me un ragazzo alto ma non tanto capelli neri occhi neri.

Eugent << sono io buongiorno>> mi disse Eugent

Antonio << ciao tieni questo e il tuo orario e la tua classe e la 1° A e firma qui per favore >>

Eugent << oh okay grazie e dove dovrei andare?>> mi domandò

Antonio << Sali le scale al primo piano gira a destra la prima porta e la tua classe>> gli risposi << Carridi, Paola Carridi>> chiamo la seconda

Paola << eccomi >> era una ragazza minuta, occhi azzurri e capelli biondi.

Antonio << bene ecco a te l’orario la tua classe invece e la 1° B la stessa cosa che ho detto prima al ragazzo ma al contrario devi girare a sinistra e la prima porta e la tua aula firma qui e puoi andare>> gli risposi con un sorriso gentile.

Paola dopo aver preso il suo orario e firmato se ne andò nella sua aula.

Antonio continuò con << Marrone, Emma Marrone>> e vide un’altra biondina con gli occhi azzurri venire verso di me << ecco a te l’orario e il modulo di firmare e la tua aula e la 1° B sai dove andare vero primo piano gira a sinistra e la prima porta è l’aula>> gli disse mentre Emma annuiva e firmava con mano tremante.

Antonio << Meta, Ermal Meta>> chiamo e vide venire verso di me un ricciolino tutto tremante dalla paura che faceva attenzione a non toccare o farsi toccare nemmeno per sbaglio da nessuno. << ciao bene ecco a te l’orario, il modulo tu invece sei nella 1° A quindi Sali le scale, gira a destra e la prima porta e l’aula>> gli disse abbastanza preoccupato per lui.

Ermal << g-grazie mille>> e se ne andò dopo aver fatto un piccolo sorriso a lui e ad un ragazzino dietro di lui che ho visto che prima stavano parlando.

 

Spazio autrice

Bene come vedete questo è il secondo capitolo come vedete ho diviso in due perché se no veniva troppo lungo cercherò di pubblicare o due capitoli al giorno o un capitolo al giorno ma dovete darmi tempo di scriverlo perché poi alla prima settimana di agosto parto per il mare e non aggiornero ma tranquilli starò via solo una settimana

Baci ilaria


	3. 2 capitolo

Antonio << Molinari, Danilo Molinari>> chiamo e si vide arrivare un ragazzo dai capelli neri e occhi neri << ecco a te l’orario, il modulo da firmare e la tua aula e la 1° B la prima aula a sinistra>> disse poi dopo averlo salutato chiamo il prossimo << Montanari, Marco Montanari>> è si vide arrivare un ragazzo che ha visto parlare con Meta << l’orario, il modulo da firmare e la tua classe è la 1° A prima aula alla tua destra>>

POV MARCO

Oddio che bello sono in aula di Ermal almeno uno che conosco

POV ANTONIO

Vedo Marco allontanarsi felice, forse il fatto di essere capitato con Ermal deve essere contento, comunque meglio continuare o se no non finisco più pero prima e meglio dire << allora prima che continui vorrei specificare che la 1° A si trova a destra sempre al primo piano mentre la 1° B a sinistra okay?>> e mi risposero di si << Rubino, Dino Rubino?>> chiamo e arrivò un altro ragazzo dai capelli e occhi neri << ecco a te orario, modulo e la tua aula e la 1° B>> saluto e chiamo l’ultimo Omega delle prime << infine Vigentini, Andrea Vigentini>> questa volta e un ragazzo dai capelli castani e occhi neri << ecco tutto l’occorrente firma e la tua aula e la 1° A>> e saluto finalmente e finita l’assegnazione delle aule.

POV ERMAL

Sono finito nella prima A seguo le indicazioni del segretario e vedo che c’e aspetta come si chiama se non sbaglio Eugent al primo posto, cosi decido di mettermi dietro di lui mi faccio coraggio, mi sto per presentare a lui quando vedo entrare Marco nell’aula che appena mi vide si mise subito vicino a me e prima che potesse parlare arriva anche l’ultimo omega.

Ermal << ciao Marco giusto?>> gli chiesi per sicurezza al ragazzo seduto vicino a me mentre con la coda dell’occhio vedo l’ultimo arrivato mettersi davanti a noi vicino a Eugent

Marco << si esatto tu sei Ermal invece, che bello siamo finiti nella stessa sezione>> mi rispose per poi vedere a parlare con le due persone davanti a noi e presentarci

Marco << ciao io sono Marco Montanari, ma voi chiamatemi solo Marco mentre lui è Ermal voi invece? >> gli domando

?<< ciao io sono Andrea Vigentini ma chiamatemi Andrea>> rispose Andrea

Eugent << io invece sono Eugent Bushpepa ma chiamatemi Eugent>> disse e dal nome e cognome deve essere anche lui straniero cosi chiedo

Ermal << ciao Andrea, scusa Eugent posso farti una domanda?>> domando con educazione

Eugent << ciao si certo dimmi pure>> mi rispose con un sorriso

Ermal << dal nome che porti non sei italiano giusto?>> disse

Eugent << esatto sono Albanese vengo da Tirana ma mi sono trasferito in Italia a 8 anni ma pure tu non hai un nome italiano>> mi rispose e io ero strafelice c’era un albanese come me e cosi decisi di rispondergli con un sorriso smagliante

Ermal << anche io vengo dall’Albania precisamente sono nato a Fier ma ci sono stata a Tirana bella città mi sono trasferito 2 anni fa qui in Italia>> gli dissi sorridente e anche lui dopo aver sorriso era anche sorprese di trovare un altro albanese.

Nel frattempo nell’altra struttura Fabrizio Moro parlava con i suoi amici dell’omega che aveva conosciuto fuori

POV FABRIZIO MORO

Fabrizio M<< ragazzi non potete capire forse e dico forse ho conosciuto il mio Omega>> disse la prima cosa appena entrati nella struttura

Emiliano << d’avvero e dicci com’è?>> mi chiese uno dei miei migliori amici, Emiliano Bassi e un ragazzo Alpha tranquillo, viene in classe con me insieme a Roberto Pace e Marco Mengoni mentre gli altri quattro purtroppo stanno nell’altra sezione.

Fabrizio M << bellissimo si chiama Ermal e dopo la scuola l’ho invitato a fare una passeggiata cosi lo conosco bene>> risposi felice

Roberto << è bravo Fabrizio speriamo che davvero sia il tuo Omega ideale>> mi rispose Roberto con un sorriso e io posso solo annuire prima di salutare gli altri con la promessa di vederci alla pausa pranzo e entrammo nelle nostre aule io ero nella terza A mentre Marco Marini, Claudio Bielli ,Fabrizio Termignone e Stefano de Martino nella 3 B.

Spazio autrice

Cerchero di tenere questo ritmo e questa lunghezza di capitolo 

baci ilaria


	4. 3° Capitolo

Durante le ore di lezioni Ermal stava cercando di prendere appunti anche se difficilmente riusciva se il suo compagno di banco non gli parlasse nelle orecchie a bassa voce.  
Marco << allora Ermal che ne pensi se nella pausa pranzo prendiamo il cibo e ce ne andassimo in giardino con Andrea e Eugent?>> gli chiese marco a voce bassa per non farsi sentire dal professore  
Ermal << oh per me non ci sono problemi ma possiamo andarci?>> gli rispose Ermal preoccupato di poter finire nei guai già al primo giorno  
Marco << ma certo che possiamo andarci non preoccuparti okay fra un po suona la campanella della pausa pranzo e chiedamo agli altri due>> concluse Marco  
Dopo cinque minuti finalmente suono la campanella e vide marco raccogliere le poche cose che aveva e avvicinarsi a Eugent e Andrea  
Marco << ragazzi sentite perché non prendiamo qualcosa da mangiare e andiamo in giardino si sta cosi bene che ne dite ermal ha già accettato voi?>> domando ai due  
Eugent << per me va bene e una splendida idea>> sorrise Eugent mentre rispondeva e dopo che anche Andrea disse di si chiesero indicazioni per la mensa e si incamminarono li.  
MENSA  
Arrivarono in mensa e scelsero il loro cibo e chiesero al cuoco dove fosse l’uscita per il giardino.  
Marco << salve mi scusi potreste indicarci l’uscita per il giardino sa è una bella giornata e io e i miei amici vorremmo mangiare li>> gli chiese marco  
Cuoco << ma certo uscite da dove siete entrate poi girate a destra e di fronte troverete una porta finestra basta aprirla e vi troverete in giardino>> rispose il cuoco con un sorriso.  
Ermal << grazie mille>>rispose Ermal per tutti  
Appena usciti dalla mensa seguirono le indicazioni del cuoco e dopo cinque minuti si ritrovarono seduti sull’erba a mangiare i loro piatti.  
Mentre mangiarono Marco vide un ragazzo fissare Ermal in continuazione cosi ebbe paura per lui e disse  
Marco << Ermal c’e una persona che ti guarda e si tratta di un Alpha>> gli disse Marco  
Ermal piano si girò e vide che era Fabrizio il ragazzo che aveva conosciuto stamani.  
Ermal << oh si è Fabrizio Moro l’ho conosciuto stamani e mi ha anche invitato ad uscire per conoscerci meglio oggi pomeriggio >> disse Ermal con la faccia rossa mentre gli altri tre erano scioccati  
POV FABRIZIO  
Io e i miei amici dopo esserci riuniti decidiamo di mangiare all’aperto in giardino ed è stata un idea fantistica perché appena usciti sento l’odore del mio omega.  
*Bizio<< ragazzi venite vi faccio conoscere l’omega che sarà mio al più presto e seduto li vedete quel ricciolino con lo sguardo basso?>> dico vicino ai miei amici indicando con il dito Ermal  
Emiliano << si lo vediamo cosi è lui il fortunato?>> mi domando il mio amico e io annui cosi ci incamminamo verso di loro.  
Bizio << ciao dolcezza come stai?>> gli chiedo mentre mi inginocchio verso di lui e con due dite gli alzo la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.  
Ermal << c-ciao b-bene grazie tu?>> mi rispose il ricciolino imbarazzato  
Bizio << bene dolcezza adesso che ti vedo, questi sono i miei amici lui e Emiliano Bassi ma chiamalo solamente per nome, lui è Roberto Pace e infine lui è Marco Mengoni, ragazzi lui è Ermal Meta se ricordo bene il tuo cognome dolcezza>> gli dico mentre presento i miei tre amici ma poi mi accorgo che quei tre non stanno assolutamente dandomi attenzione a me ma agli altri tre che presumo siano Omega anche loro  
Ermal << p-piacere loro sono Marco Montanari, Andrea Vigentini e Eugent Bushpepa>> mi risponde mentre prensenta a sua volta i suoi amici  
Bizio << possiamo sederci con voi piccoletto che ne pensi>> gli dico trovandogli un altro bellissimo soprannome  
Ermal << certo >> mi sorrise cosi ci sedemmo e io mi misi vicino a lui e decisi di imboccarlo  
Cosi presi la sua forchetta e dopo aver preso un filo di pasta glielo portai alla bocca e lui dopo aver spalancato gli occhi arrossi e mangio il filo di pasta.  
Spazio Autrice  
*Bizio – ho deciso di chiamare Fabrizio Moro “Bizio” perché se no confondo con fabrizio termignone e lui lo chiamero fabrizio okay*


	5. 4° Capitolo

Fabrizio continuava ad imboccarlo, nel frantempo gli altri tre stavano facendo la conoscenza con gli amici di Ermal

POV ROBERTO

Roberto seguiva Fabri verso il suo quasi Omega e senti un odore strano venire verso di lui alzo lo sguardo e i suoi occhi finirono su un Omega dagli occhi neri sembrava scioccato da qualcosa come gli altri due cosi perso nei miei pensieri non solo ero arrivato a loro ma mi ero perso la presentazione di Fabri che ci presento il suo, come ho detto prima quasi Omega.

Dopo esserci seduti vicino a loro, io avevo deciso di mettermi vicino all’Omega che mi aveva stregato, cosi mi presentai.

Roberto << ciao io sono Roberto e tu mio piccolo Omega?>> chiesi vicino a lui e vidi che diventò bordo.

Andrea << c-ciao sono Andrea, p-piacere>> mi rispose Andrea, bel nome mi piace.

Roberto << ciao Andrea sai hai un bellissimo nome, beh per un altrettanto bellissimo la persona che lo porta>> gli dico facendogli un complimento e vide Andrea arrossire di brutto e calare lo sguardo.

Nel fratempo anche gli altri due facevano la conoscenza con gli ultimi Omega rimasti

*Macco << ciao io sono Marco Mengoni tu bellezza>> rispose Macco vicino a Eugent

Eugent << ciao io sono Eugent Bushpepa piacere di conoscerti Marco >> disse Eugent

Emiliano << ciao io sono Emiliano Bassi tu invece bambolina sei?>> disse Emiliano vicino a Marco con sguardo e voce maliziosa

*Marco << ciao io sono Marco Montanari e non chiamarmi bambolina>> rispose Marco con voce dura.

Emiliano sentendosi rispondere cosi rimase abbastanza allibito e poi divvenne furioso

Emiliano << senti un po tu Omega devi portarmi rispetto okay? Sono un Alpha io chiaro!>> rispose usando la voce di Alpha facendo scattare dalla paura gli altri tre Omega.

Ermal che aveva già sentito una voce di Alpha contro qualcuno nel suo caso contro di lui che si spanvento tantissimo da rifuggiarsi nelle braccia di Fabrizio tutto tremante

POV FABRIZIO

Succede tutto all’improvviso, mentre stavo imboccando Ermal che era cosi carino sento Emiliano usare la voce di Alpha, e all’improvviso mi ritrovo Ermal tutto tremante di paura addosso, li per li rimango scioccato ma appena mi passa lo shock, divento furioso nessuno e dico nessuno fa spaventare il mio piccolo tanto meno quel coglione del mio amico

Fabrizio << EMILIANO ma dico io sei impazzito per caso come osi spaventarmi Ermal è? Ringrazia che ho lui tra le braccia o se no ti facevo pagare il tuo affronto>> gli dico con tono abbastanza irritato ma da queste mie parole vedo Ermal che si allontana di scatto verso di me si alza e corre dentro.

Vedo con la coda dell’occhio che Eugent, Andrea e Marco alzarsi e correre dietro Ermal, vorrei seguirli anche io ma in questo momento sono indeciso se seguire Ermal o picchiare Emiliano.

Cosi decidò mi alzo e faccio per…….

 

Spazio Autrice

Spero che questo capitolo vi piacca ho lasciato in sospeso secondo voi Fabrizio cosa sceglie segue Ermal o picchia Emiliano?

Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate del capitolo con una stellina o un commento a presto

Ilaria


	6. 5° Capitolo

Cosi decido mi alzo e faccio per seguire Ermal quando Emiliano mi ferma toccando il braccio e disse

Emiliano << senti mi dispiace non volevo spaventarlo davvero scusami>> mi disse con sguardo preoccuparti

Bizio << si certo ora se non ti dispiace vado da Ermal>> dico ed entro di corsa dentro chiedo al segretario se ha visto di qui Ermal e mi dice che lo ha visto dirigersi con i suoi amici verso il bagno cosi mi dirigo li appena arrivo entro e lo vedo li a terra che trema circodato dai suoi amici cosi mi fiondo da lui.

Bizio << piccolo ehi mi dispiace non volevo alzare la voce e neanche Emiliano ti giuro che è buono come il pane scusami>> gli dico mentre lo abbraccio piano e gli riempo la faccia di baci sulla guancia

I suoi amici decidono di lasciarci soli capendo che potevo calmarlo in qualche modo.

Bizio << ascoltami piccolo adesso basta piangere okay mi fa male vederti cosi >> lo preghai

Ermal che stava tremando e piangeva piano piano si stava calmando, e quando senti che aveva smesso di piangere gli fece alzare lo sguardo con due dite e guardo i suoi occhi che erano rossi e gonfi.

Bizio << piccolo facciamo cosi ora ci alziamo e ti aiuto a sciacquarti la faccia e poi ti porto dal segretario ti faccio fare un permesso per farti saltare le ultime due ore e stai con me si che ne pensi?>> gli dissi e dopo un po vidi Ermal annuire.

Cosi lo aiutai e gli sciacquai bene la faccia, e dopo ci incamminamo verso il segretario parlai io per lui essendo un Alpha.

Bizio << ciao Antonio senti puoi fare un permesso per Ermal dove salta le ultime due ore non sta bene cosi specialmente che dopo scuola saremmo dovuti uscire insieme lo accompagno direttamente io a casa>> dissi vicino a lui che appensa senti che Ermal non stava bene subito rivolse lo sguardo preoccupato verso di lui e dopo aver annuito mentre mandavo Ermal a recuperare la borsa in aula i dopo aver preso il suo permesso vidi il prof di Ermal gli feci vedere il permesso e dopo mando un messaggio ai miei amici dove gli chiesi di portarmi le mie cose.

Vidi Ermal venire verso di me gli misi un braccio sulla spalla, un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e ci misimo in cammino verso il cancello li vidi i miei amici

Appena Emiliano ci vide cercò subito di chiedere scusa a Ermal.

Emiliano << ciao Ermal senti mi dispiace per prima non volevo farti spaventare scusami davvero>> gli disse con tono dispiaciuto.

Ermal << v-va b-bene n-non f-fa n-niente>> rispose Ermal balbettando lo vidi aveva ancora paura ma non di lui di qualcos altro.

Ho come la sensazione che questo scricciolo ha avuto qualcosa in passato di grave ed io ho tutta l’intenzione di scoprirlo

Dopo aver salutato i mei amici ci in camminammo verso la mia moto

POV ERMAL

Appena mi staccai da Fabrizio scappai dentro verso il bagno con ancora le parole di mio padre nella mente tanto che non senti i miei nuovi amici chiamarmi

Eugent << ERMAL fermati aspettaci>> mi chiamava Eugent mentre correva insieme a Marco e Andrea dietro di me.

Mi fiondai in bagno e mi sedetti a terra nell’angolo quando i miei amici mi raggiunsero

Andrea << Ermal va tutto bene?>> mi chiese Andrea ma io non gli risposi iniziai a piangere a dirotto e tremavo dalla paura loro non sapevano cosa fosse successo.

All’improvviso senti due braccia cingermi le spalle e un forte odore, era Fabrizio mi disse di calmarmi che gli dispiaceva tanto e anche il suo amico.

Mi disse anche che mi avrebbe portato via da quella scuola adesso stesso cosi mi aiuto a sciacquarmi la faccia dopo mentre lui parlava del permesso per farmi uscire io andai a recuperarmi le mie cose in aula

Ermal vide i suoi amici e li raggiunse

Ermal << ragazzi mi dispiace per prima io comunque esco adesso con Fabrizio ci vediamo domani cosi ci scambiamo pure il numero di cellulare okay?>> gli disse e vidi loro tre sorridermi e annuire cosi li saluto e raggiunsi Fabrizio che appena mi vide mi mise un braccio sulla spalla e mi diede un bacio sulla guancia che mi fece arrossire e ci incamminammo verso l’uscita li vidi i suoi amici e Emiliano mi chiese scusa per il suo comportamento e io balbettando gli dissi che accettavo le scuse.

Fabrizio mi porto vicino alla sua moto, non pensavo che guidasse una moto ho un po di paura.

Ermal << n-non sapevo che guidassi una moto>> gli dico appena si ferma.

Bizio << si ma non preoccuparti piccolo vado piano tu tieniti forte a me, con me non dovrai mai avere paura di niente>> mi disse con sguardo dolce mi sentivo protetto.

Ermal << okay>> dissi vicino a lui e dopo che mi misi bene attaccato a lui, parti piano senza andare veloce per non spaventarmi.

POV GENERALE

Dopo 5 minuti arrivarono alla casa di Ermal dove Fabri aiutò a farlo scendere, Ermal invitò l’alpha ad entrare e lui disse che sarebbe stato un onore entrare cosi entro.

All’ingresso c’era sua madre che aveva sentito una moto parcheggiare davanti casa sua non sapeva che si trattava di suo figlio, quindi appena vide suo figlio entrare con un Alpha si spaventò perché il figlio doveva stare a scuola fino alle 16.

Mira << tesoro come mai sei già qui? Come hanno fatto a farti uscire senza il mio permesso e successo qualcosa?>> chiese Mira , la madre di ermal a questo rispose Fabrizio

Bizio << salve signora Meta io sono Fabrizio Moro e l’ho fatto fare io il permesso per suo figlio. Vede stamattina ho conosciuto Ermal fuori scuola e specialmente anzi sono interessato ad avere il legame con lui lo avevo invitato ad uscire come oggi dopo scuola, ma durante la pausa pranzo un mio amico ha sbottato alzando la voce usando il tono di Alpha e Ermal si e spaventato cosi ho deciso di farlo uscire prima e portarlo io stesso a casa spero che non e un problema per voi>> disse Fabrizio verso la madre che sentendo questo si preccupo per suo figlio cosi lo abbraccio e lo fa accomodare sul divano e chiese Fabrizio di sedersi con loro e se voleva qualcosa da bere.

Mira << grazie Fabrizio ma prego accomodati vuoi qualcosa da bere?>> gli chiese

Bizio << no grazie signora Meta ma sto bene cosi>> gli rispose Bizio

Mira << non mi chiami signora Meta non sono più la signora Meta mi chiami semplicemente Mira okay?>> disse con un dolce sorriso Mira

Bizio << oh mi scusi d’accordo Mira>> disse Bizio.

Spazio Autrice

Ed ecco a voi il 5 capitolo Fabri ha deciso di seguire Ermal che per lui era più importante e vediamo la entrata in scena di Mira, cosa succederà nel prossimo capitolo?

Comunque voglio avvisarvi che fra due capitolo sentiremo la storia di Ermal quindi preparatevi cercherò di renderla meno triste ma non vi garantisco niente.

Baci

Ilaria


	7. 6° Capitolo

Bizio, Ermal e Mira erano seduti sul divano a chiacchierare, e anche se Bizio voleva sapere qualcosa sull’Alpha di Mira cioè il padre di Ermal non fece domande, anzi chiese:

Bizio << senti Mira posso portare Ermal a fare una passeggiata e magari cena con me e poi lo riaccompagno subito promesso!>> gli chiese Bizio

Mira << beh se per Ermal va bene per me è un si ma deve tornare al massimo alle 22 e 30 perché domani ha scuola >> disse Mira

Bizio << non si preoccupi per le 22 e 30 sta qui>> assicuro Bizio

Ermal << oh per me non ci sono problemi allora mi vado a cambiarmi ci metto subito>> disse Ermal e se ne andò in camera a cambiarsi lasciando Bizio e sua madre da soli

POV MIRA

Nel frattempo che mio figlio si cambi io voglio sapere quali sono le intenzioni di questo Alpha sono pur sempre la madre.

Mira << senti adesso che mio figlio è di sopra posso chiederti una cosa?>> chiedo

Bizio << certamente chiedete qualsiasi cosa e io vi risponderò sinceramente>> mi disse Fabrizio

Mira << che intenzione hai con mio figlio, cioè spero che per te non sia un passatempo perché mio figlio ne ha già passate tanto in passato, che se Ermal vorrà sarà lui a dirtelo, non vorrei che soffrisse anche adesso>> gli chiedo con sincerità

Bizio << capisco ma non si deve preoccupare ho intenzione serie con lui,come ho già accennato prima ho intenzione di avere il legame con lui sento che è la mia anima gemella>> mi dice con sincerità e io non posso che essere felice per mio figlio.

Mira << oh d’accordo, spero che non te la sia presa per questa mia domanda ma volevo essere sicura che mio figlio sia in buone mani >> gli dico mentre gli faccio un sorriso.

POV BIZIO

La madre di Ermal mi chiede che intenzioni ho con suo figlio e da quello che ho capito c’è qualcosa nel passato di Ermal che mi fa intuire che non ha avuto una bella infanzia vorrei sapere qualcosa di più.

All’improvviso sentiamo qualcuno scendere le scale cosi decido di alzarmi e recuperare le giacche ma appena mi volto rimango senza fiato.

Ermal è appena comparso dalla porta, indossa un paio di pantaloni attilati neri, una camicia bianca con sopra un gile nero e porta una giacca nera, e indossa una collana.

È stupendo, bellissimo tanto che sono rimasto a bocca aperta.

Bizio<< piccolo sei bellissimo >> dico senza pudore chiamandolo con il soprannome anche difronte a sua madre.

Ermal arrossisce di brutto e dice << g-grazie Fabrizio>> e mi dedica un dolce sorriso poi saluta sua madre con un bacio sulla guancia la saluto anche io e dopo avergli aperto la porta lo faccio uscire per prima.

POV GENERALE

Appena usciti di casa Fabrizio e Ermal iniziano a camminare verso la moto, Fabrizio aveva deciso di portarlo a vedere il mare per la gioia di Ermal

Ermal << allora d-dove andiamo di bello>> gli chiese Ermal dopo essere salito sulla moto e fatto come prima, cioè stringersi a Fabrizio per non cadere

Bizio << mi dispiace e una sorpresa ma ti piacera di sicuro>> gli rispose l’altro con un sorriso.

Dopo cinque minuti arrivarono e quando Ermal vide che lo aveva portato al mare, non ci poteva credere.

Ermal << mi hai portato al mare>> disse Ermal con la gioia nella voce e il sorriso che dedico a Fabrizio fu un toccasano per lui che annui cosi decisero di togliersi le scarpe e incamminarsi sulla sabbia.

Spazio Autrice

Preparatevi il prossimo capitolo sentiremo la storia di Ermal per chi e debole cuore beh preparatevi a leggere qualcosa di brutto io che lo scritto mi veniva da piangere non oso immaginare voi che lo leggerete

A presto

Ilaria


	8. 7° Capitolo

Ermal e Bizio erano arrivati al mare e dopo aver fatto 5 metri si fermarono e si sedettero sulla spiaggia, dopo che Bizio aveva steso la coperta che teneva sempre cosi.

Si sedetterò vicino e dopo un Bizio si decise a parlare

Bizio << allora ricciolì parlami un po di te>> chiese bizio a ermal

Ermal << oh ok. Mi chiamo Ermal ho 15 anni, ne compio 16 il 20 aprile, sono nato a Fier in Albania ma mi sono trasferito qui in Italia con la mia mamma e i miei nonni materni, mi piace leggere, amo la musica, suono il pianoforte anche se mi piacerebbe imparare a suonare la chitarra, mia mamma dice che canto benissimo ma io non gli credo poi molto e basta>> rispose Ermal

Bizio << oh suoni anche, sai anche io suono più la chitarra che il pianoforte se vuoi posso insegrartelo a suonare la chitarra?>> domandò Bizio

Ermal << davvero me lo insegnerai?>> chiese timoroso Ermal

Bizio << certo. Senti posso farti una domanda puoi anche non rispondermi eh>> chiese

Ermal << si certo dimmi pure>> disse anche se sapeva qual’era la domanda e pensava se raccontarglielo oppure no

Bizio << hai detto che sei venuto qui in italia con tua madre e i tuoi nonni materni, e tuo padre?>> chiese

Ermal sentendo la domanda che già sospettava che gliela avrebbe posto non sapeva che fare.

POV ERMAL

Ecco la fatidica domanda e adesso che faccio glielo dico oppure me lo tengo per me?

Se glielo dico devo raccontargli anche quello, cosa che non ho mai detto neanche alla mia di madre ma lui e il mio futuro Alpha glielo devo dire cosi potrebbe cercarsi un Omega che gli può dare tutto e non un Omega che gli potrebbe dare metà

Ho deciso gli racconto sperando che non faccio un errore.

POV BIZIO

Vedo ermal indeciso forse non avrei dovuto chiederglielo adesso

Bizio << senti ermal scusa forse ho…>> inizio a dire ma Ermal mi ferma

Ermal<< no non preoccuparti e giusto che tu sappia>> inizia ma lo vedo che trema e che ha le lacrime agli occhi cosi lo abbraccio per dargli forza

*INIZIO STORIA DEL PASSATO DI ERMAL SE NON VE LA SENTITE DI LEGGERE SCORRETE DIRETTAMENTE SOTTO*

POV GENERALE

Ermal<< tutto inizia dalla mia nascita mio padre si aspettava un Alpha come lui, ma non e stato cosi appena mi ha guardato ha visto subito che ero un Omega e lui questo affronto non poteva accettarlo cosi inizio a inveire contro mia madre, inizio a picchiarla, a violentarla, lo so perché quando avevo più o meno 3 anni li senti le urla di mia madre, tutti i giorni perché voleva che lei rimanesse incinta di un altro bambino sperando che sarebbe nato Alpha, solo che dopo la mia nascita mia madre scopri di non potere avere figli quindi era inutile, lei non sarebbe più rimasta incinta, quindi io ero il suo unico figlio e questo non poteva accettarlo>> parlò Ermal nel frattempo Bizio rimase sconvolto e sperava che non avesso toccato o peggio picchiato anche Ermal o avrebbe giurato che lo avrebbe ammazzato

Nel frattempo ermal riprese fiato e coraggio e continuo il suo straziante racconto.

Ermal << avevo 3 anni e mezzo quando m-mi picchio per la prima volta, mi picchiava tutte le sere fino ai miei 8 anni, li le cose p-peggiorarono>> li non c’e la fece più e scoppio a piangere dal dolore

Bizio << riccioli se non te la senti basta me la finirai di raccontarla più avanti>> lo rassicurò bizio ma ermal fece no con la testa

Ermal<< no e meglio che continuo adesso o non lo farò più>> disse per poi continuare << una sera mamma era dai nonni io ero a casa con l’influenza ma ero con la cameriera, papà torno a casa prima, ed era in compagnia dei suoi amici, io ero a letto avevo appena finito di mangiare e l’unica cosa che volevo fare era dormire, ma mio p-padre non la pensava cosi, entro nella mia camera con alcuni dei suoi amici>> il suo corpo inizio a tremare neanche l’abbraccio di bizio funzionava per farlo smettere di tremare

Bizio ormai aveva capito dove voleva arrivare ma sperava in una risposta negativa

Ermal << u-un a-amico d-di m-mio padre mi si avvicino e m-mi inizio a spogliarmi dei pantaloni, mi t-toccava l-le parti intime fino a quando lo v-vidi togliersi i p-pantaloni e i b-boxer è tutto ad un tratto senti solo dolore, m-mi v-v-violentarono uno alla volta di fronte a mio p-padre che n-non f-faceva niente per fermarli anzi ridevano poi ricordo che svenni quella notte>> ormai ermal era un corpo tremolante piangeva singhiozzava di brutto e bizio non sapeva come calmarlo anche perché voleva avere quei alpha davanti per ammazzarli avevano toccato non solo il suo omega, ma anche un bambino di soli 8 anni con quale coraggio poi ermal riprese il racconto << continuò cosi per tutte le sere fino a due anni fa quando mia madre insieme ai miei nonni materni decisero di scappare cosi una notte con l’aiuto di mio zio, il fratello di mio padre l’unico che ci voleva bene anzi ero legato con lui avrei desiderato avere lui come padre, ci fece scappare dall’albania e sbarccamo qui a bari. Sia io che mia mamma e i miei nonni impiegammo mesi per ambientarci qui. Mia mamma non sa delle violenze sessuali a cui ero sottoposto ma da quel giorno non mi facevo più toccare dai ragazzi anzi per la precisione dagli Alpha tu sei l’unico che mi sta abbracciando e non mi scanso>> fini il suo racconto mentre piano piano e con le dolci carezze di Bizio si stava lentamente calmando

*FINE RACCONTO*

Bizio<< oh mio povero piccolo non preoccuparti con me sei al sicuro ti giuro su quello che vuoi che nessuno ti farà più del male riceverai da me solo amore e dolcezza perché e questo che ti meriti solamente AMORE>> disse bizio mentre lo cullava e gli dava bacini sui capelli

SPAZIO AUTRICE

Io scappo non voglio essere linciate

Perdonatemi ma vi avevo avvisato che la storia del passato di ermal non sarebbe stato bello, vorrei precisare che frutto della mia fantasia che tutto quello che ho scritto e successo solo in parte okay non c’è stata nessuna violenza carnale su ermal o sulla sua famiglia si il padre era violento ma non tanto da violentare carnalmente i suoi stessi figli quindi per favore non pubblicate questa storia da nessuna parte perché se no sarò costretta a cancellarla e non mi va

Detto questo ci sentiamo per il prossimo capitolo

A presto

Ilaria

Ps ho messo degli asterischi quindi per chi non vorrebbe leggere del passato di ermal può benissimo andare direttamente alla fine del capitolo okay lettori avvisati autrice salvata


	9. 8° Capitolo

Dopo aver sentito quelle parole, Ermal rimase scioccato pensava che dopo quel racconto avesse deciso di lasciarlo stare che come Omega facesse schifo.

Ermal << n-non t-ti faccio s-schifo?>> chiese ermal a bizio

Bizio << no è perché mai mi dovresti far schifo, sei l’omega più perfetto che io conosca e ti voglio come mio Omega. So che può essere presto per te non preoccuparti andremo piano con calma okay?>> domando

Ermal sorrise era felice finalmente a qualcuno non gli facevo schifo, anzi lui mi voleva come Omega.

Ermal << sono d’accordo andiamoci piano, p-però n-non so se dal punto fisica possa riuscire ad avere un rapporto completo>> gli disse con sincerità e paura

Bizio<< non preoccuparti adesso di quello, quando sarà il momento vedremo come fare a farti mettere a tuo agio okay? Per adesso non pensarci mhm pensa alla nostra uscita ora che ne pensi di una bella pizza si sono già fatte le nove e io alle dieci e mezza ti devo accompagnare a casa l’ho promesso a tua madre>> gli disse e dopo che ermal annui si alzarano e andaro nella pizzeria che si trovava di fronte alla spiaggia

Arrivarono in pizzeri ed entrarono, un cameriere andò verso di loro e chiese:

Cameriere << salve avete ordinato un tavolo o dovete prendere le pizze da asporto?>> chiese loro e Bizio rispose

Bizio << salve, no ho prenotato a nome Moro per due>> rispose lui e il cameriere dopo aver letto sul foglio la prenotazione e il posto che avevano affibiato all’Alpha li accompagno in un tavolo per due abbastanza appartato come da richiesta dell’Alpha che voleva stare tranquillo con il suo Omega

POV BIZIO

Il cameriere ci porta dove avevo chiesto che ci potevamo sedere e stare in tranquillità solo io e ermal.

Cosi feci segno al cameriere che ci avrebbe pensato lui a spostare la sedia per Ermal e cosi fece.

Si avvicinò alla sedia di Ermal, e prima che lui si potesse sedersi gliela spostò.

Ermal a quel gesto arrossi per poi sedersi e ringraziarmi.

Ermal << grazie Bizio>> mi disse Ermal tutto rosso e io gli sorrisi

Bizio << alloro vogliamo iniziare con un antipasto fritto per poi passare alle pizze e al dolce che te ne pare?>> chiedo al mio omega anche perché deve mangiare assolutamente lo vedo troppo magro

Ermal << oh okay per me è uguale anche se una semplice pizza va bene non c’e bisogno di tanta roba>> mi rispose ermal

Bizio << Ermal tesoro devi mangiare sei troppo magro guardati si vedono quasi addirittura le ossa sono preoccupato per te mangi abbastanza?>> gli chiedo con un tono preoccupato

POV ERMAL

Fabrizio mi chiede se mangio abbastanza quello che non sa e che io mi vedo troppo grasso e quindi a volte salto il pranzo o la cena, cosi non so che dirgli se la verità o una menzogna, ma se poi scopre la verità e mi lascia? No io gli dico la verità

Ermal << io non s-sono magro anzi sono grasso e brutto, a volte non mangio a cena oppure salto il pranzo e ceno soltanto, quindi non capisco cosa ci trovi in me>> gli dico e lo vedo allibito

Bizio << m-ma amore che stai dicendo tu non sei ne grasso né tanto meno brutto anzi sei bellissimo e amore credimi quanto ti dico che devi mangiare amore mio non voglio vederti cosi mi spezzeresti il cuore non amando te stesso>> mi dice bizio con lo sguardo preoccupato, e dopo un momento di indecisione lo vedo spostarsi con la sedia per sedersi vicino a me e riprende a parlare << adesso io mi metto qui e ti imbocco okay amore, prometto che ti farò amare te stesso e il tuo bellissimo corpo, e un'altra cosa amore tu puoi anche essere grasso, cosa che non sei, ti sceglierei come mio Omega comunque ok?>> mi disse facendomi piangere per le belle parole e appena vede le mie lacrime mi abbraccia fortissimo nel frattempo io annuisco alle sue parole e farò uno sforzo per il mio Alpha stasera mangerò tutto lo faccio solo per lui

Ermal << okay stasera mangerò tutto e lo faccio solo p-per te a-amore>> gli dico singhiozzando.

 

Spazio Autrice

Scusatemi se non ho più aggiornato ma era festa nel mio paese e io scrivo la sera giornalmente quindi non essendoci stata queste tre sere non sono riuscita a scrivere il capitolo spero che vi piaccia

Ilaria


	10. 9° Capitolo

Dopo che Ermal fini di parlare viderò il cameriere venire a prendere le loro ordinazioni e quando si accorse che quell’Alpha sexy era seduto vicino a quell’Omega li guardo in modo strano ma bizio se ne accorse e disse

Bizio << che succede perché ci gurdi in modo strano che c’e non posso sedermi vicino al mio omega?>> disse bizio in modo alterato

Cameriere << no signore mi chiedo solamente perché un alpha bello come voi abbia unn omega cosi brutto >> disse il cameriere sfacciato.

Ermal appena sentito quelle parole abbasso lo sguardo e gli salirono le lacrime agli occhi, bizio vedendo e capendo lo stato d’animo del suo omega si incazzo di più

Bizio << MA COME TI PERMETTI BRUTTO CRETINO NON TI PERMETTERE DI DIRE UNA COSA DEL GENERE SUL MIO OMEGA CHIARO? LUI E IL PIU’ BELL OMEGA CHE POTESSI DESIDERARE TU INVECE SEI UN CESSO E ORA VOGLIO IMMEDIATAMENTE PARLARE CON IL TUO CAPO CHIARO>> urlo Bizio talmente forte che tutte gli Alpha si misero sull’attenti mentre gli Omega piagnucolarono perché sentivano un Alpha arrabbiato e avevano paura.

Anche Ermal che era seduto vicino a lui tremo dalla paura e bizio se ne accorto cosi lo prese tra le braccia e si calmo un pochino, ma si calmo del tutto quando vide non solo il capo del ristorante ma anche che il cameriere aveva abbassato lo sguardo preoccupato

Capo << che succede signore lo sentito urlare lei o il suo omega non stanno bene?>> chiese il capo

Bizio << io sto bene ma il mio omega no per colpa del suo dipendente ha detto come puo un omega brutto come Ermal, che tra l’altro non e assolutamente vero, potesse stare con me, il mio omega già e fragile di per se non permetto a nessuno di dirgli quello che questo schifoso gli ha detto>> disse bizio

Il capo era mortificato e lanciava certe occhiataccie al suo dipendete, che se con gli occhi potesse ucciderlo sarebbe già morto.

Capo << sono mortificato non succedera più ordinate quello che volete, la vostra cena e quella del vostro omega sarà offerto dalla casa come segno delle nostre più sentite scuse, in quanto a te vattene immediatamente in cucina e chiaro, verrà un altro cameriere a servirvi>> disse il capo, mentre il suo dipendete correva in cucina e un altro cameriere li raggiunserò per prendere le loro ordinazione e il capo se ne andava tutto infuriato verso la cucina dove quel omega tanto sfacciato avrebbe passato l inferno.

POV BIZIO

Appena il cameriere se ne andò vidi arrivarne un altro che prese le nostre ordinazioni..

Bizio << bene prendiamo un antipasto di frittura mista, io voglio la pizza capriciosa tu cucciolo quale vuoi?>> chiedo vicino al mio cucciolo che si era calmato e che si trovava ancora tra le mie braccia.

Ermal << v-vorrei q-quella con le patatine e wurstel p-per favore>> mi rispose con la voce dolce

Bizio << ma certo cucciolo tutto quello che vuoi e per bere coca cola?>> chiedo ancora e vedo il mio cucciolo annuire << bene allora a lui gli porti una pizza con patatine e wurstel due coca cola e per finire ci può portare due dolci al cioccolato ti va bene?>> dico e il mio cucciolo annuisce tutto contento e io gli sorrido

Il cameriere prese le ordinazioni e con un sorriso se ne andò lasciandoli soli.

Bizio << mi dispiace cucciolo comunque tu non ascoltare quel stupido omega e solo invidioso perché non ha la tua bellezza>> gli dico per tranquillizzarlo di più e farlo smettere di pensare che lui non merita niente dalla vita

Ermal << e se lui avesse ragione invece cosa ci trovi in me??>> mi dice lui quasi piangendo

Bizio << vuoi sapere davvero cosa ci trovo in te?>> chiedo e lo vedo annuire allora io alzandogli la faccia per guardarlo negli occhi e dico << vedo bellezza sia interiore che esteriore, vedo coraggio per quello che hai dovuto passare in passato ma sei andato avanti in qualche modo, vedo che sei forte, dolce e non so se tu credi nei colpi di fulmine io prima non ci credevo tanto ma da quando ti ho visto stamattina vicino al cancello e ti ho visto nei tuoi bellissimi occhi ho avuto il colpo di fulmine e mi sono detto ecco lui deve essere non solo il mio omega ma la persona di cui sto imparando ad amare ecco cosa ci vedo in te cucciolo mio>> dico e lo vedo con gli occhi sgranati ma con un sorriso enorme e mi da un piccolo bacio sulla guancia

Io invece volevo un vero bacio quindi gli prendo il viso con le mani mi avvicino lentamente alla sua bocca quando….

Spazio Autrice

Si lo so sono cattiva perdonatemi mi sono interrotta sul più bello, che succederà si bacierano oppure no ? chi lo sa

Al prossimo capitolo

Ilaria

**Author's Note:**

> E la mia prima storia che pubblico qui spero che vi piaccia


End file.
